Elsa's Adventures: The New Story of Bambi
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Charlie and his little sister, Alicia, are the prince and princess of The Magical Land. They live with their mother, Clara. They learn about life with their friends; Mowgli, the young prince of Agrabah, Sora, the young prince of Neverland, James, young boy who works in the mine, and Amber, a young maid. But when tragedy hits, can they learn about being rulers before it's too late?
1. Elsa's Adventures Trailer 3

_Elsa's Adventures of Bambi Trailer_

_A Disney Freak/Lover Production Presents…_

Mowgli: Hey wake up! Wake up!

Sora: (crows like a roster)

(Sam gets out of bed and runs to the window)

Mowgli: It's happening.

_Meet Charlie _

(Charlie runs through the snow)

_And Alicia_

(Alicia throws the snow in the air.)

(Charlie falls and slides on the ice. He knocks over Alicia and rides on Charlie's back still sliding. He knocks over Mowgli and he just slides right in front of Charlie as Charlie pushed him)

Alicia: Wee!

Charlie: Wee?

Mowgli: Wahoo!

_In Elsa's Adventures: The New Story of Bambi_

(Charlie looks at Mowgli funny and Mowgli does the same back)

_Charlie and Alicia are the prince and princess of the Magic Land. And must grow up to be like, their father, The Great Prince of the Magic Land, Irin._

(Clara looks at her Charlie and Alicia)

Clara: Everyone respects him; he is very brave and very wise. When two grow to be brave and wise. You be The Great Prince and Princess of the Magic Land.

(Irin stands on a hillside and watches them)

_This is a tale about growing up_

(Alicia and James touch hands through a cave wave a touch noses)

_As they discover danger_

(Clara runs ahead and stops Charlie and Alicia)

Clara: Their might be danger. You must watch.

_ Fun_

(Sora jumps on the ice)

Sora: Watch what I can do!

(Sora lands on the ice perfectly and skates)

(Kairi, Shanti, Amber, James, and Mowgil clap)

All: Hooray!

_Music_

(Lots kids dance through the field)

Mowgli: **_First you feel that beat start bubbling under_**

(Sora grabs Kairi's hands and they spin around in a circle)

Mowgli & Sora: **_Then you hear the tam-tams loud as thunder_**

James: **_It's moving me!_**

(Alicia dances around with James)

Mowgli & Sora: **_Sounds a lot like being free. When you feel, feel the jungle rhythm!_**

(Charlie picks up Charlie and spins her around)

_Romance_

(Sam talking to Charlie, James, Mowgli, and Sora)

Sam: It going to happen to every one of you

(Kairi kisses Sora. Sora's face turns red)

Sora: Wahoo!

Sam: No avoiding it.

_And Adventure_

(Irin runs beside Charlie and Alicia)

Irin: Follow me!

(Amber, Alicia, Shanti, and Kairi running through the forest with shadows following them)

Amber: Charlie!

(Charlie slashes the shadow with his sword.)

Charlie: Quick! Amber, jump!

(Irin, Charlie, and Alicia jump off the waterfall and fall down)

_Join Charlie and Alicia and their adventures with their friends_

(Mowgli flipping down from a tree branch)

_Mowgli_

Mowgli: Yeah, man.

(Sora flies through the air)

_Sora_

Sora: Sure flying is easier than pie.

(James with dust on his face as smiles)

_James_

(Lands on Alicia)

James: We have to see each other differently.

(Amber smiles and blinks her eyes at Charlie)

_Amber_

Amber: He sure is shy, isn't he?

(Kairi peeks from her window)

_Kairi_

Kairi: This amazing

(Shanti carries her water pot)

_ And Shanti_

Shanti: That's so much fun!

(Charlie jumps on the ice, but slips and falls and slides around on the ice.)

_As you read_

(Charlie, Alicia, Amber, James, Mowgli, Shanti, Sora, and Kairi watch the light soldiers in amazement)

_A recreation of Walt Disney's Classic: Bambi_

(Charlie backs away from Amber)

(Charlie, Alicia, Mowgli, Sora, and James a laugh together)

_Elsa's Adventures: The New Story of Bambi_

(Sora, Kairi, Charlie, Alicia, Mowgli, James, and Shanti fly through the air)

_Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you._

* * *

_ A/N: Here's some information on the story!_

_Cast_

_Charlie as Bambi_

_Alicia as Bambi's sister_

_Clara as Bambi's mother_

_Irin as The Great Prince of the Forest/ Bambi's dad_

_Rajan (Jungle Book 2) as "young" Thumper_

_Mowgli (Jungle Book 1&2) as "kid" Thumper_

_Aladdin (Aladdin) as "adult" Thumper_

_Michael (Peter Pan 1953) as "young" Thumper's friend_

_Peter Pan (Peter Pan 1953) as "kid" Thumper's friend_

_Sora (Kingdom Hearts Series) as "adult" Thumper's friend_

_James as Flower_

_Amber as Faline_

_Sam as Friend Owl_

_Summer as Friend Owl's wife_

_Shanti (Jungle Book 1&2) as "kid" Thumper's girlfriend_

_Jasmine (Aladdin) as "adult" Thumper's girlfriend_

_Wendy (Peter Pan 1953) as "kid" Thumper's friend's girlfriend_

_Kairi (Kingdom Hearts Series) as "adult" Thumper's friend's girlfriend_

_Disney Characters as the forest animals_

_Shadows (Heartless) (Kingdom Hearts Series) as Man_

* * *

_Songs_

_Love is a Song (Bambi) Sung by Irin and Chorus & Clara_

_Edelweiss (The Sound of Music) Sung by Irin and Clara_

_Heigh-Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Sung by Dwarfs_

_You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! (Peter Pan 1953) Sung by Chorus_

_Little April Showers (Bambi) Sung by Chorus_

_La La Lu (Lady and the Tramp) Sung by Clara_

_Just Around the Riverbend (Pocahontas) Sung by Amber_

_One Song (Remix) (Disney On Ice: Princess Classics) Sung by Alicia_

_Color of the Wind (Pocahontas) Sung by Amber_

_Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) Sung by Mowgli_

_Moses (Singin' in the Rain) Sung by Charlie and James_

_Hot Feet (1920' Song) Sung by James_

_I've Got Rhythm (Girl Crazy) Sung by Amber, Kairi, Alicia, and Shanti_

_When You Wish Upon A Star (Pinocchio) Sung by Clara and Chorus _

_Candle on the Water (Pete's Dragon) Sung by Alicia and Amber_

_My Own Home (The Jungle Book) Sung by Shanti_

_Once Upon A Dream (Sleeping Beauty) Sung by Kairi and Sora_

_I'm Wishing/One Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Sung by Alicia and James_

_I Won't Dance (Fred Astaire) Sung by Charlie_

_You Belong to My Heart (Three Caballeros) Sung by Amber_

_It's A Grand Night for Singing (State Fair) Sung by James, Alicia, Mowgli, Shanti, Sora, Kairi, Charlie and Amber_

_Looking For Romance (I Bring You a Song) (Bambi)Sung by Charlie and Amber and Chorus_

_Love is a Song (Mormon Tabernacle Choir) Sung by Echo's in the forest, Amber, Shanti, Kairi, Mowgli, Sora, Irin, (Clara's Spirit)_

_Love is a Song (Reprise) Sung by Chorus_

_Hope You Enjoy!_


	2. The New Prince and Princess

_Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Characters or Kingdom Hearts Characters, or songs. only my OC's, which is Clara, Irin, Amber, Alicia, Summer, Sam, and Charlie._

* * *

Chapter_ 1_

_The New Young Prince and Princess_

Like most stories, this story starts with once upon a time. Once upon a time lived a castle in a land. And not just any land it's Magic Land, where magic and strange different, but wonderful people. And in that castle lived the young prince, Irin. Every day he would stand on the hillside and look at the horizon, and down below was beautiful lake and by the lake was a beautiful girl, Clara. Every day he would run down the hill a greet her even after they were married. Until one day it wouldn't happen as often anymore.

Clara stared at the lake and rubbed her growing stomach. Irin walked over to her side. Clara smiled at him. "I thought would be gone by now."

Irin shook his head. "Not yet, I had to see you before I left." Clara smiled. Irin smiled back. "I love it when, you smile even when you shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't I smile?"

"Because I'm going to be gone. I won't be around a lot anymore."

Clara grabbed his hand. "Irin, you are the Great Prince of the Magic Land. I knew this before we got married. When told me about your father."

"I know, but I'm worried about something else."

"About the baby, I tell him or her. They'll understand."

"No, I'm worried that our love will fade."

Clara shook her head. "No, our love won't fade. You know that song you love so? And you just repeat it and it feels so good the it never has to end."

Irin looked at her confused, but nodded.

"That's like love. It never ends."

**_Love is a song that never ends. Life may be swift and fleeting. Hope may die yet love's beautiful music. Comes each day like the dawn._**

Irin lead Clara in to the castle. Irin showed her every room around the house and they sat in the bed room and watched the sunset.

**_Love is a song that never ends. One simple theme repeating. Like the the voice of a heavenly choir love sweet music flow on._**

The clock rang six o'clock. Clara looked out the window with tears in her eyes. She saw Irin walking away. Irin turned back and saw her. Clara waved goodbye. Irin waved back and continued walk away. Clara smiled through her tears and sang to herself. **_"Like the of a heavenly choir, love's sweet music flows on." _**A few years, passed and life goes on for Clara as does life in the Magic Land. Now, isn't just about Clara and Irin, it also about the people in this land. And it started one early morning.

* * *

Sam walked through the forest with a notebook in his hand.

Sam is a wise and proud musician. He works long hours and sometime sees his best friend, Irin from time to time. He often came home late. He had brown hair and lime green eyes. He wore a gray shirt, a brown leather belt, brown pants, and black shoes.

He walked through his door and stretched his arms and walked up his stairs. He tired and exhausted from all the work he was doing last night. He open is bed room door and sat at the edge of his bed. His wife, Summer, woke up and looked at him. "Umm, what time is it?" moaned Summer.

Sam stretched his arms. "It's 7:00 a.m.," said Sam as he yawned and stretched.

Summer looked at the clock and quickly got out of bed. "Oh no, I need to get dressed."

Summer was a very wise young woman as well as a very skilled fighter. She taught some children to fight, as in self-defense as well as teaching the children about the worlds. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes. She wore a dark blue jean blouse, a black belt, blue jeans and black shoes.

Sam lazily laid across the bed. "You always got to get up so early," said Sam as drifted to sleep.

Summer smiled and went on fixing her hair. "And you always coming home so late."

* * *

Now, outside Sam and Summer's house were other people that lived in the forest. For example there, was Alice and Melody.

Alice opened the door and ran outside with Dinah, her cat, following her. She had lovely long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue and apron around her waist and over the bottom of her dress as well as black shoes. Alice stopped by the river bank and collected berries for her older sister. Dinah started meowing. "Oh, Dinah. I'll play with you later. Just go play by the river." Dinah did as she was told as sat by the edge of the river.

Now, her friend, Melody poked her head out of the water. She had black hair and green eyes and had pink mermaid and white shirt that covered herself. She splashed Dinah and went back under water. Dinah meowed louder.

Alice turned around to Dinah and saw nothing there. "Oh, Dinah." Alice went back to picking berries.

Melody poked her head up again and splashed Dinah and dove back under. Dinah was frightened and ran over to Alice and started meowing louder as she scratched Alice's leg.

"Oh for goodness sake," yelled Alice as she went near the river. She went to river and kneeled down and pointed at the river. "See? There is nothing there." Suddenly, A hand grabbed Alice's arm dragged her in. Alice screamed as she fell in. She popped her head up as well as Melody. Melody laughed her head off. "Melody!" yelled Alice.

"Nothing there. Huh?" asked Melody. Alice splashed and Melody splashed her back and played in the water.

* * *

Now, there weren't just people who lived in the forest. There were some, who lived on island, not far off, where some children loved to have fun and the main land was called Neverland. That's where King Terra and Queen Aqua and the young prince, Sora lived.

Sora brought a stool to his window and jumped up and opened the window.

Sora is the young, 5 year old, prince of Neverland. He enjoys to be carefree and fly around. He longed for the day he gets to have a keyblade like his father and mother. He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a tan shirt and dark blue pants.

Sora struggled to stand on the edge of the open window. Aqua opened his door.

She had dark blue eyes and light blue hair. She wore a black/ blue sleeveless top and black/blue shorts and sliver shoes.

She looked at her son in shock. "Sora, wait!" yelled Aqua. Sora jumped out of the window and flew through the air. Aqua ran to the window. "Sora, you haven't eaten yet!" yelled Aqua.

Sora waved at Aqua. "Goodbye, mother," said Sora, as he flew through the sky.

* * *

Now, besides never land is the deep dark, but fun jungle, where some people enjoyed to go to hear the wild music play. That's where Queen Tiana and King Naveen and young prince, Mowgli.

Mowgli slept in a tree, he didn't enjoy he's bed.

Mowgli was a fun, 5 year old, little boy. He enjoyed to do acrobatic tricks and that's why he was best friends with Sora. He was very good, but could say the wrong thing. Soon leading, to the point where his father's saying or quotes to do the right thing were made up. Mowgli had light brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He wore only a blue cloth that covered his bottom, but not his legs.

Tiana opened Mowgli's window and poked her head out of the window. "Mowgli! Mowgli, honey! It's time for you to get up and eat your breakfast." Tiana closed the window.

Tiana loves to cook and from time to time works at her restaurant. She loves her son, Mowgli, but sometimes has trouble with him. Tiana has brown skin, black hair in a ponytail and lovely brown eye. She wore a simple yellow dress with a green slash around it.

Mowgli blinked opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He jumped down from the tree on the ground on his feet. Suddenly he heard a voice yelling in the distance.

"It's happened! It's happened! It's really happened! Today's the day" yelled the messenger, Angle as she flew through the air.

Sora heard the yelling in the air and dived down and landed next to Mowgli. "What's happened?" asked Sora. Mowgli shrugged.

Angle stopped in front of them. "Today's the day!"

"What's today?" asked Mowgli.

"Princess Clara, as he declared the seeing of the young new great princess or prince of the Magic Land! Today's the day!" yelled Angle as she started running as she her legs disappeared to spirit form and she flew away shouting the same thing.

Princes, Princesses, Kings, Queens, servants, and normal commoners poked her heads out of windows and doors with smiles on their faces. Mowgli and Sora exchange smile with each other till a little in a girl with light brown hair and pink dress ran past them.

"Come on, slow poke!" yelled the girl.

"Girls, can't beat boys!" yelled Sora.

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked the girl, that she still ran away.

Sora jumped in the air and started to fly after.

Mowgli ran behind them to catch up. "Hey guys, wait for me."

Soon everyone was running out of their castles, quarters, and houses running through the woods.

* * *

Alice quickly quickly got out of the water. "Come on, Dinah, Melody," Alice as she ran away with Dinah following her. Melody jumped out of the water as her mermaid tale turned into legs wearing tan pants as she followed her.

"Wait for me!" yelled Melody as ran to Alice to catch up.

* * *

Mowgli, Sora, and the little girl stopped at Sam and Summer's house. Sora looked at Mowgli.

"Is he awake yet?" asked Sora.

Mowgli shrugged and smiled. "Let's find out."

The little girl hearing the conversation knocked on the door, hard. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Mowgli cuffed his hands over his mouth. "Hey, wake up! Wake up!"

Sam started to blink open his eyes as he grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head. "Oh, what now?"

"Mister Sam, wake up!" yelled Mowgli and the little girl.

Sora jumped in the air and crowed like a rooster. Sam fell out of bed and landed on the floor.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Sam as he got up off the.

Summer heard the noise and ran to the front of the house as she saw people running somewhere. "What on earth is going on?"

The little girl smiled. "It's happening."

"What's happening?" asked Summer.

Sam opened the window. "What's going on out there?"

Mowgli jumped in the air. "It's happening! It's happening!" yelled Mowgli as he ran ahead

"We get to see the new prince or princess, now," said the little girl as ran to follow Mowgli.

"Come on you better hurry, before there's no more room," said Sora as he ran to follow the others.

Summer looked shocked. "Come on, Sam! I want to see my niece or nephew!" yelled Summer as he ran off. Sam quickly closed the window, ran down the stairs, and opened the door, and struggling to put on his shoes.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Sam as he ran to catch up with his wife as a bunch more people pasted him by.

* * *

Clara walked to the castle door. Clara fixed her her light brown hair and placed it in a bun to get it out of her blue eyes. She dusted off her simple lavender dress with a white slash around her waist. Clara smiled a tired smile and opened the door. People started to come in till Mowgli, the little girl, and Sora started to run past. Clara looked at them shocked until Tiana, Aqua, and the little girl's mother's ran in telling them to stop.

Summer came in as Sam followed panting behind and shook her hand. "Hello, sorry we're late." Clara simply nodded and let her, Sam and other people in till there was no more room.

Clara stood at the door that lead to the play room. People gathered around. Clara curtsied. "I'm proud to present. My son, the young prince of Magic Land," said Clara as she opened the door. A young boy about the age of 5 walked about out the room. He had light brown hair like his mothers and green eyes. He wore a black short sleeve shirt and brown pants. Awes and ohs filled the room. Clara entered the the nursery.

Summer smiled. "What a handsome boy." The little boy smiled. Summer bowed. "Hello young prince."

A queen named Snow White smiled and curtsied. "Hello, little prince."

A woman named Mary Darling smiled. "Hello, young prince."

Alice and Melody smiled and laughed. "Hello, little prince."

Mowgli got up to the boy and looked at him and made a funny face at him. Charlie did the same. Mowgli laughed. "You look funny."

The boy shook his head. "No, you started it."

The two boys studied each other. The little boy smiled. "I like you. You're funny."

Mowgli folded his arms. "No, you were funny first," said Mowgli.

The little boy took out his hand friends. "Friends?" asked the little boy.

Mowgli smiled and shook his hand. "Friends," agreed Mowgli.

Sora flew up to them. "Me too!"

Clara came out of the nursery with a little girl holding her hand. The little girl had light brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore a white dress. "And this is the young princess of the Magic Land." Everyone started to awe.

"She's adorable," said Snow White.

"Adorable, simply adorable," said Mary Darling.

Sam walked up and covered his eyes and uncovered them. "Peek-a-boo." The little girl hid behind Clara's leg. Sam repeated the same thing. "Peek-a-boo." The little girl slow started to come from behind Clara's leg. Sam did it again. "Peek-a-boo." The little girl copied Sam and laughed as everybody laughed with her.

Clara smiled and let go off the little girl's hand. The little girl quickly lost balance. She tried to walk, but was a little off balance.

Mowgli started to laughed. "She doesn't walk very good, does she?" Sora and the little boy started to laugh with him.

Tiana folded her arms. "Mowgli."

Aqua did the same. "Sora."

Mowgli and Sora looked down. "Well, she is," said Mowgli silently.

Sora looked at the little girl. "Aren't ya?" The little girl playfully pushed Sora, stumbled back, bumped into her brother, and they both fell over. Everyone laughed. The little girl started to cry.

Clara quickly went over and picked her up.

Summer looked a t Sam. "We better start going." Sam nodded. Summer glared at everyone. "That means all of us." Everyone started to leave as they waved goodbye.

Alice and Melody hid behind the corner snickering and laughing. Someone tapped their shoulder. They turned. Sam stood there.

"Go on. Out of here," ordered Sam. Alice and Melody quickly got up and ran off. Dinah still seated looked at Sam. "You too." Dinah ran off following Alice and Melody.

Mary Darling was holding her daughter's hand, scolding her. "Kairi, don't every run in like that again."

Kairi sighed. "I'm sorry mother."

Tiana and Aqua started walking out, but realized their children weren't with them. They turned and saw them playing with the young prince. Aqua sighed. "Should you or should or should I?" asked Aqua.

Tiana sighed. "Sora. Mowgli." The two boys turned to Tiana. "Come on." Sora and Mowgli waved goodbye.

The little boy tried to follow, but Clara stopped him still holding the young princess in her arms. "You, young man. Go upstairs and take your bath."

"But, mama. I wanna play."

"Those are your new friends?" asked Clara. The young prince nodded excitedly. "After you take your bath you can go see." The young prince smiled and ran up the castle stairs. Suddenly, she felt someone tug on her dress. She looked down to see it was Mowgli and Sora.

"Umm, your majesty, what are you going to call them?" asked Mowgli. Sora nodded to agree.

Clara smiled. "Well, call him, Charlie and her Alicia."

Sora thought. "Charlie and Alicia." Sora nodded as he ran back out the door.

Mowgli nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's alright." Mowgli smiled as he ran off as he closed the door behind him.

Clara smiled as she looked up the stairs, where her son was and down at her daughter, now sleep in her arms. She walked to the window and looked out it. "Charlie and Alicia, my little angles." Clara stared out the window and smiled. For from the cliff top, was The Great Prince of the Magic Land standing looking down as the people went back to their homes. He smiled as looked down at the Queen smiling in the window, never feeling so proud as he ever did before.

* * *

A/N: Yes, It's long. Please review.


	3. Edelweiss (Lullaby)

_ Disclaimer on Chapter 1_

* * *

_Chapter__ 2_

_Edelweiss (Lullaby)_

"Alright, Charlie, Alicia, time for bed," yelled Clara as two were staring out the window.

"Oh mama, five minutes please," begged Charlie as he got down and helped you sister down. "I want to see daddy."

"Your father will be here any minute and besides we need to take your sister to the hospital tomorrow. She has a big day," said Clara as she picked her daughter up and walked up the stairs

"I know, they're going to give her a new voice," said Charlie. Clara nodded.

Alicia had a disease in her throat when she was born. She could only cry and laugh. She couldn't talk. The doctor's want to operate on her throat and she be able to talk again.

"So who were your friends you were playing with today?" asked Clara.

Charlie smiled at the mention of his new friends. "Well, there's Mowgli. He's the Prince Jungle. He can do lots of tricks and flips. And there's Sora. He's the Prince of Neverland. He can fly so high. It's amazing."

Clara smiled. "And what about that little girl, think her mother called Kairi."

Charlie shrugged and smiled. "Kairi lives in a library where her mother works. She can tell and make up amazing stories."

Clara opened the door to the children's room. She placed Alicia on the bed. Charlie climbed in. "Mama?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Why does Daddy only come at night?"

"Well, your father has important job to do. He watches over everybody in land and takes a lot of time to do that. One day you and your sister will do that."

"When mama?" asked Charlie as Clara was leaving the room

"When, you are older than you will know," said Clara as she turned out the light and closed the door behind.

Alicia looked at Charlie. Charlie smiled. "We're going be like daddy. So when we're older we'll be just like him." Alicia nodded as she closed her eyes. He remembered what they called him and his sister, the new prince and princesses. Charlie smiled as he looked out the window as Alicia slept. "We're the new prince and princess of the Magicland."

There was a knock at the door. Angle, the messenger and servant of the Clara and Irin, walked to the door. "Yes, I am coming, she opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was. "Irin," she said as she smiled.

Irin walked in and smiled. "Hi, Angle," he greeted as he walked in. "Where's Clara?" Angle pointed to the library. "Thank you." Irin walked into the library. Clara sat in her chair. "Hello."

Clara quickly turned and ran to Irin and hugged him and they kissed on the lips. "You could be later." Irin laughed. "I missed that laugh."

Irin lifted her chin. "I missed your smile." Clara smiled. Irin sighed. "I only have a short time."

Clara sighed. "Please stay a little longer."

Irin sighed. "I can't Shadow Season is getting closer. I have to get everything under control."

Clara nodded. "The children are upstairs in their rooms." Irin nodded as him walked out of the library. Clara sighed as she fell back in her chair. She knew this was going to happen, but she wished it wasn't so hard.

Charlie turned when he heard the door open. Alicia instantly woke up and turned to the door to see their. "Dad!" Charlie as he Alicia got out of bed to hug their father. The children laughed as they hugged their father as he laughed with his children as picked them up and dropped on their bed.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Why can't you watch people closer?"

Irin thought. "See on a mountain top, you can see the whole world. I can see excitement, sadness, anger, fun, friendship, romance and I can even see danger."

"Can you you see that up close?"

"Yes, but my job is to protect everyone in this land. I must see danger before anyone else. Do understand?" asked Irin.

Charlie nodded and Alicia followed.

Irin smiled. "Good I have gift for you both," as reached in his pocket. "For Charlie, I got a ring." Irin gave a ring. Charlie glared at it. "It's a magic. When the time is right, you throw it in the air it becomes a sword. Now, this on for training with your Aunt Summer and Uncle Sam and when there's danger.

Charlie nodded. "Thank you."

Irin looked at Alicia and smiled. "And for Alicia," Alicia smiled. Irin took out a white flower. "This is you," Alicia smiled as Irin put it in her hair. "It never dies."

"What that?" asked Charlie.

Irin smiled. "This is a special flower called Edelweiss. This flower is on top of a high mountain. People, whether they be men or women, go up to pick the flower and when you bring it to them they will be protected forever. It also magic it never dies. It also warns us of… danger. It blesses our homeland." Irin smiled as he picked up his guitar in the corner. He left from last time he was here. "I know a song about it. Do you want to hear it?" Charlie and Alicia nodded. "Alright, but then I have to leave." Irin played his guitar as he sang.

**_"Edelweiss. Edelweiss. Every morning you greet me. Small and white. Clean and bright. You look happy to meet me."_**

Clara stood outside the door hearing her husband sing. She smiled as old memories flowed to her head.

**_"Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow; bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss. Edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever."_**

Alicia was fast asleep, but Charlie looked sleepy but was wide awake. Irin sighed. Clara came in. "I remember that song. You would sing it to me when I didn't want to sleep."

Irin laughed silently. "Then Charlie is like his mother."

Clara smiled. "Come on, let me sing with you. Mother can always sooth her babies." Irin nodded in agreement and sang again."

**_"Edelweiss."_**

Clara echoed him. "**_Edelweiss."_**

They smiled and sang together.

**_"Every morning you greet me."_**

**_"Small and white."_**

**_"Small and white"_**

**_"Clean and bright."_**

**_"Clean and bright."_**

They smiled again as they sang together again.

**_"You look happy to meet me. Blossom of Snow may you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss. Edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever."_**

Charlie fell asleep. Clara and Irin walked out of the room quietly and closed the door behind. Irin and Clara kissed on the lips and the front door. "Goodbye, Clara." Irin left and walked outside and disappeared in the night as Clara watched him disappear. She sang quietly to herself.

**_"Edelweiss. Edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever."_**

A tear rolled down her face as the night was quiet and lonely again.

* * *

A/N: I don't own the song _**Edelweiss**_.


	4. The Outing

_Chapter 3_

_An Outing_

Seasons passed and a year went by and Charlie and Alicia grew up. Clara finally thought they were old to go on an outing with her. Clara also that this was the best way for Alicia to start talking. After Alicia's surgery, they told her Alicia could talk again, but she needed to try and talk on her own. The trouble she's just a shy girl. Clara thought maybe on the outing she would meet a new friend.

Clara walked through the forest as Charlie followed as Alicia slow followed behind. Clara looked at Charlie. "Charlie, I want you to introduce Alicia to your friends."

"Why mama?"

"Because Alicia doesn't have any friends like you do. I want her to have fun and start talking, please for me.

Charlie thought for minute. Alicia seemed lonely every time he left to play. He could at least let see his friends. "Okay, mama. I'll do it."

"Good, now help your sister along, please."

Charlie ran to see Alicia and grabbed her hand. "Come on, wait till you see my friends." Alicia just nodded.

* * *

Clara walked by a Martha, a school teacher and Alice's big sister, and Alice walked by with children following her with Alice at the end of the line. "Oh, hello you, majesty," said Martha as she curtsied.

Clara smiled as she walked by. "Hello, Ms. Martha."

"And where are the young prince and princess this—" Martha stopped herself as she saw them walking behind her. "Oh," She walked up to them. Charlie and Alicia stopped. "Good morning, young prince and princess," she said as curtsied. She turned to her student. "What do we say?"

The boys bowed as the girls curtsied. "Good morning, young prince and princess."

"Now, come on children," said Martha as she walked away. The children followed behind.

Alice quickly ran back. "Goodbye." Alice quickly ran back to the line.

Charlie waved back. "Goodbye, Alice." Alicia waved back. "That's my friend, Alice, but she can't play today she's helping her with some stuff." Alicia simply nodded and they walked off.

Charlie and Alicia walked on trying to catch with their mother.

"Oh, hello young prince and princess," said a voice.

Charlie and Alicia turned to the side. They saw Queen Snow White beside her with daughter, Rosealet. Snow white curtsied then looked at Rosealet. Rosealet curtsied. "Good morning, young prince and princess."

Snow White started to walk away. Rosealet followed, but turned back. "Sorry, Charlie I can't play today. I'm going to visit my uncles."

Charlie sighed. "There not your uncles, you know."

"I know, but they're like family. Well, goodbye," said Rosealet as she followed her mother.

Charlie looked to Alicia. "That's Rosealet. She's the princess of the Greenland. She lives with her mother and father in a castle, but sometimes she goes and visits her mother's friends. She calls them their uncles, but they really aren't. You also might to avoid them. They can get upset sometimes." Alicia nodded as they walked along the path.

Charlie and Alicia walked down by the lake. Suddenly, Melody popped out her head out of the water. Charlie and Alicia jumped back. "Melody?" asked Charlie

Melody laughed. "Good morning, I've got music lessons today." Melody dove back in the water.

Alicia looked at Charlie for answers. Charlie laughed. "That's Melody. She the princess of the Sea and she Alice's best friend." Alicia nodded. Alicia soon spotted a butterfly as it flew around in a circle. Alicia giggled and started chasing it. "Alicia, come back!" Alicia ran through the bushes only caring about the butterfly and how beautiful it was. Charlie chased after her. "Alicia!" Alicia tripped over log and Charlie followed and fell over too.

* * *

He looked up and saw kids his age laughing at him and Alicia till he saw a hand reach out to him.

He looked up and saw it was Mowgli. "If you keep falling, I just might have to teach you to stand on your hand."

Charlie smiled as he grabbed his hand. "No, I'm good."

Alicia looked up and saw Sora standing in front of her. "Hey," said Sora. Alicia back up.

Charlie helped her up. "Don't worry. This is Sora. He's the best flier in the world." Alicia smiled. "And this is Mowgli and he can do awesome tricks," Alicia looked Mowgli.

Mowgli stood on his hands. "Tadaa!" Alicia laughed.

Charlie then turned to Kairi. "This is Kairi. She's really nice."

Kairi smiled and put her hand out. "Nice to meet you." Alicia hesitated to put her hand out and shook it and then smiled. "Now, we're friends." Alicia smiled at the idea of having a friend.

Clara ran over to them. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought I lost you," said Clara, but she stopped herself as she saw her daughter smiling. Clara turned to Aqua, Tiana and Mary Darling. "Could watch them? I have a business to attend to."

Aqua nodded. "Of course, make sure you lock your windows. I heard a store is coming." Clara nodded as she walked off leaving her children to play.

* * *

Kairi started talking to Alicia, even though she didn't respond. "You loved to meet Shanti. She would like you a lot." All of the boys groaned. Kairi glared at them and turned back to Alicia. "But sadly, she's not here today because," she glared at Sora. "Someone upset her."

Sora stepped back. "Hey, I didn't say anything to her! It was Mowgli!"

Charlie looked at Mowgli. "What did you say to her this time?"

Mowgli folded his arms. "The truth, she always complains and she had ugly brown eyes."

"Mowgli!" yelled Tiana. Mowgli winced at his own name. Charlie, Sora, and Kairi laughed silently.

Mowgli turned around slowly. "Yes, mama?"

Tiana followed her arms. "Now, what did your father tell you this morning?"

The kids laughed till Mowgli turned and glared at them. He turned back to his mom and sighed. "If you can't say something nice," Mowgli thought of the rest. "Don't say nothin' at all." Tiana nodded.

Sora shrugged and then smiled as he he ran off. "Come everyone let's play!" Everyone cheered and followed Sora and Mowgli. Charlie grabbed Alicia's had as they ran to catch up.

* * *

They all ran through the forest cheering and screaming for joy. Mowgli slide down a hill. "Come, on. Slide! It's fun!" All of the kids laughed as they slide down the hill.

As Charlie slid down the hill, Alicia let go of his hand and stood on the top. Charlie stood up and the end of the hill and saw Alicia still standing there. "Come on, Alicia don't be afraid." Alicia shook her head. "Come on. It's fun. Just sit down." Alicia hesitated but did as her brother said. "Your almost done all you have to do is push off." Alicia closed her as she pushed off. She screamed as she slid down the hill. She started to smile as she landed on the ground. All the kids laughed and cheered as Alicia stood up and they all ran off again.

* * *

Mowgli stopped them all at the start of the cave as Sora right in it. Mowgli stood up straight and tall. "I am the King of the Jungle! Bow to me."

The kids laughed and pretended to bow as the chanted. "All hail the king of the jungle.

"Now, you shall call me, Mowgli," said Mowgli.

"Now, you shall call me, Mowgli," echoed the cave.

Mowgli wasn't fooled. He knew Sora was master at throwing his voice to sound like anybody he's heard. "Sora!"

"Mowgli," responded the echo also known as Mowgli.

Mowgli pointed inside the cave. "Get the echo! Wahoo!" yelled Mowgli ran in the cave. The kids cheered as they followed Mowgli into the cave.

They all ran out of the cave as Sora flew out ahead of the other kids followed behind.

They kids ran through forest as the soon passed multiple vines hung from some trees. All of the kids even Alicia swung on the vine and landed on their feet all except Charlie.

Mowgli turned. "Come on, chicken. You can to do it this time."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure."

Charlie grabbed the vine and swung but hit and held on to a branch.

Kairi sighed and looked at Mowgli. "He did it again." Alicia covered her mouth struggling not to laugh.

Charlie glared down again. "I'm not a good swinger okay."

Sora looked up. "Just grab another vine and swing down."

Charlie reached and grabbed down on the vine and swung till the vine broke and fell down. All the kids screamed and scattered. Charlie landed on his butt. Alicia fell on the floor laughing. Charlie sighed. "I'm glad you thought it was funny," said sarcastically. "I'm just glad I had soft landing on me."

"Yeah, on me!" yelled someone. Charlie looked down and saw he landed on Mowgli. "Next time just don't try it." Charlie laughed as he got up and helped Mowgli. Suddenly they heard laughing.

A little boy in fox costume, Slighty, ran up to them. "Hey, the pixies are flying around. Come on and see!" said Slighty as he ran back to the field. Charlie, Mowgli and Alicia ran and followed.

* * *

In the field, all the kids watched the pixies fly around the field. Charlie placed Alicia on small tall rock to see. One of the pixies went up to Sora's face and smiled and kissed him on the nose and flew off. Kairi looked a Sora confused. "Sora, what was that about?"

Sora smiled and placed the hands on the back of his head. "Oh, that's Tinkerbell. She's my friend. She has a bit of crush on me."

"Oh that's why she pulls my hair when I'm near you."

Sora laughed till Kairi glared at him.

Charlie turned to Alicia. "Those are pixies. They can make you fly when they spread pixie dust on you."

Alicia looked at the pixies and back at Charlie. "Pic… pic.."

Charlie turned hearing her voice a bit shocked. "Are you trying to talk?"

"Pic… Pic."

Charlie smiled. "You are! You're trying to talk!"

Everyone turned and gathered around her. Alicia smiled, feeling very proud. "Pic! Pic!"

Kairi smiled. "Aww, she's trying to say pixie."

Mowgli looked them. "Stand back and let the teacher do his stuff." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Say pixie."

Alicia smiled. "Pic."

Mowgli shook his head. "No, no say pixie."

Alicia copied him. "Pic."

Mowgli sighed and shook his head. "No, pix-ie."

Alicia was silent thinking she was never going to get it. Suddenly pixies flew around her and everyone was cheering. "Come on, say pixie! Say pixie."

Alicia closed her eyes and thought very hard. She could do it. She had to. To make Charlie and her mom proud of her. "Pixie!"

All the children cheered and ran off. Charlie, Mowgli, Sora and Kairi followed. "Mrs. Aqua! Mrs. Tiana! The young princess said pixie."

Aqua smiled. "She did! Clara will be so happy!" Suddenly, the wind blew a bit harder. "Come on, kids we going home

Tiana looked around. "Where is Alicia?"

Charlie turned around to Alicia. "Come on, Alicia. We have to go home."

Alicia smiled as she walked towards them. "Pixie, pixie, pixi—" she stopped as the same butterfly. She followed it yelling. "Pixie!"

Charlie ran after her. "Alicia, come back!"

Sora flew after them. "Come back! We have to go home!"

Kairi followed running after them. "That's not a pixie!"

Mowgli followed. "Hey, wait for me!"

Tiana frowned. " You'd better come home before the storm hits!"

Mowgli turned back around as he ran. "We will!"

Tiana frowned as Aqua and walked away with the other children, worried about the others.

* * *

Shanti, a young girl with long flowing black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white short-sleeve shirt that stopped to her belly button and purple skirts that stopped to her ankles. She bent over with pot and filled it with water. Suddenly she heard shouting. Shanti turned and saw a little girl running towards her chasing a butterfly. The girl shouted. "Pixie!"

Shanti started to yell. "Stop! Please!" Alicia tripped a fell on top of her and they landed in the river. Shanti glared at the little girl. "What's your problem?! What are you doing?"

Alicia smiled and pointed to butterfly. "Pixie."

Shanti growled. "That's not pixie! That's a butterfly!"

Alicia glanced at her. "Butterfly?"

Shanti sat up and sighed. "Yes, butterfly."

Alicia got up and ran after the butterfly again. Shanti sighed and as she tried to get up. Suddenly, another boy crashed into her causing her to fall back in the river. She looked up soon realizing who it was. "Mowgli!"

Mowgli looked up shocked. "Shanti?" Shanti pushed Mowgli of her. "Well hi to you too."

Charlie walked up to Shanti. "What's the matter with you?"

Shanti frowned as she got up. "Some girl knocked me over calling a butterfly a pixie."

Charlie looked surprised. "That was Alicia! Where'd she go?"

Shanti frowned. She really didn't want to be bothered. She has already been insulted by Mowgli. "She ran off, but she shouldn't have run into me. She didn't even apologize."

Charlie groaned as he ran in the direction of her sister did.

Sora glared at Shanti. "She's six years old, Shanti. Get over it," scolded Sora as she followed Charlie.

Shanti looked at looked at Kairi for some compassion. Kairi sighed. "Sorry, Shanti, but she was just learning to talk. You were just mean." Kairi left following Sora.

Shanti glared at Mowgli. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yes, if you hadn't insulted I wouldn't have been so mean."

Mowgli sighed. Maybe that saying did have a meaning. If didn't say that Shanti would be playing with them and Shanti wouldn't have yelled at her, but he was sick of Shanti blaming everyone but herself.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that to you okay, but I'm going to be honest and tell you the truth. You are kind, but just because one person said one thing you act like a jerk! You need to ignore them and yes sometimes you have to not listen to me. And I need to be nicer, but you scared a little girl because you're mad at me! I was wrong you have biggest nicest brown eyes I've ever seen, but you need see you did wrong too!"

Shanti was a bit taken back about what she heard. Shanti was wrong to yell at Alicia. "You really think I have beautiful eyes?"

Mowgli sighed. "Yes."

Shanti sighed. "You're right. And probably should apologize to Charlie and Alicia for the way I acted and help find Alicia as a way to make up for it." Mowgli nodded. "But how are you going make it up to me?"

Mowgli smiled. "I won't insult you, tease you, or hurt you for a whole week."

Shanti smiled. "I liked that."

Mowgli smiled and grabbed Shanti's hand. "Come on, let go."

Shanti sighed. He said he was kind, but still a pain in the butt. She did have to try and something right they were her friends and she did wrong thing to Alicia. And besides he said she had beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

sorry i'm late i'll do better! And I would like to thank King of 2211 for favoring my story! I means a lot! See the next chapter soon.


End file.
